parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
結ンデ開イテ羅刹ト骸 (Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro)
Background "Close and Open, Demons and The Dead" is an original song by Hachi and is one of his most notable songs. It was uploaded to YouTube on October 3, 2013. A dark, mysterious, traditional-Japanese-type composition describing a grotesque and surreal world of monsters and phenomenons, interrupted midway by a refrain of "none of your business". In the original broadcast, Hachi stated that "he meant to depict the cruelty of innocent children". Later on in Hachi's blog he wrote on about how innocent children's "innocence" can actually turn destructive and evil, and also criticizing the general cold and indifferent attitude of the public. He added at the end, however, that he was "limited" in what he could say. One idea holds that, according to a few minute details in the lyrics, it is about child prostitutes and the cruel deeds that they commit in revenge. Fans on the web elaborated this and seem to be more inclined to believe that the song is actually about the tragic life of the Japanese prostitutes ("cats" in slang). The prostitutes "join up" with and "open up" for their patrons, abort the babies that they accidentally conceive (skulls in their belly), and get right back into business the next day (before the rooster could crow). It is also said that the title of the song, the Rakshasa and the Corpse, hints at the cruel relationship between the patron (a man-eating demon) and the prostitute (a corpse). The exact meaning of the lyrics is open to interpretation. This song has entered the Hall of Legend. It is featured in the albums Vocalolegend and VOCALOID chouBEST -impacts-. Suceeding versions Lyrics |-|Japanese Lyrics = |-|Approved English Lyrics = Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics was used in the English version of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Derivatives |utau = |other = |human = |author = 96neko |category = Human cover |title = 96neko's Cover |description = A famous and popular cover of the song by 96neko. |color = black; color:#A51F1F }} |dance = |arrangement = |fanmadepv = |spinoff = |more = }} Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts. Games Trivia *When the game -Project DIVA- extend was released, the Western fans mistook a Hatsune Miku module as the fanmade Vocaloid known as ''Zatsune'' Miku. The performance of "Hold, Release; Rakshasa and Carcasses", portrays Hatsune as red-eyed, black-haired and pale. This design was simply carried from the original promotional video and bears no relation to Zatsune. *Some parts in the original video are illustrated with Hanafuda cards. Hanafuda or "flower cards" are special, thick cards that represent months and each (twelve suits with four cards) is asignated a flower, thus the name. *'The cards that appear in the video are:' The Crane and Sun (January - Matsu), The Boar (July - Hagi), Full Moon with Red Sky (August - Susuki), Butterflies (June - Botan), Deer and Maple (October - Momiji), a Poetry Ribbon (January - Matsu), Camp Curtain (March - Sakura), and the Geese in Flight (August - Susuki). Odd enough, all of them are special cards with the exception of the Poetry Ribbon. Gallery References External links * 初音ミク Wiki * VocaDB * Nico Nico Pedia * 結ンデ開イテ羅刹ト骸 pixiv - Pixpedia * Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Songs